Foul Mouthed Love
by MidnightHime
Summary: Sakura and Daisuke Haruno are half-bloods of the Uchiha clan, their mother was a Haruno and their father was an Uchiha. Sakura is the same age as Itachi while Daisuke is two years older than his sister. What happens when the two half-blooded Uchihas came across the Immortal Jashinist of Akatsuki? (Oneshot) I hope you like it, Ja ne minna-san ;)


**_\- Note -_**

 ** _I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( but I do own my story's so I hope you all like it :) ja ne minna-san._**

 ** _\- END of the Note -_**

* * *

 **Foul Mouthed Love**

* * *

Hidan sighed as he swung his scythe over his shoulder, rolling his neck around to work out the kinks. Sacrificing to Jashin could be hard work especially on days when he just felt like being lazy. Today was one of those days. Kakuzu was fine with his partner killing off the intended, he had already gotten his bounty for the guy and he was going to be killed anyway. May as well let Hidan do the killing to get him off his back about how he hadn't been able to sacrifice anyone to his Lord Jashin lately. If there was anything Kakuzu found to be extraordinarily annoying, it was that.

They walked together back to the hideout, Kakuzu counting his money while Hidan talked away about how thrilling it was to make that sacrifice, keeping his complaints about how he was tired back so he wouldn't upset Jashin. They had gotten about halfway back home before they heard shouting.

"I swear on my fucking life if you do that shit again Daisuke, I will personally end your miserable fucking life you fucking piece of shit!"

"No need to swear so much, Sakura!" another voice shouted back. "It was a freaking accident!"

"Like hell it was! I'm sure the past five fucking times were accidents too, huh?!"

"Well….not so much, but still! You don't have to yell! You'll give away our position to rogues or something."

"Let the fucking come get us! I dare them to!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. The girl had a mouth as foul as his partner's. Hidan, on the other hand, smirked. He always wanted to find a girl now that Jashin had extended him that privilege to find love who was two things, foul mouthed and hot. This girl had the first part nailed down, now all he had to do was find out if she was the second.

"Should we go see what all the shouting is about?" Hidan asked his partner calmly, shocking Kakuzu that he hadn't sworn.

"You go," Kakuzu said. "I have no interest in those two."

"Suit yourself," Hidan shrugged before jumping away to go spy on the two very loud ninjas.

Sakura tucked a lock of her hair back, preparing to start yet another fire since her jerk brother kept blowing the ones she started out. He had been complaining about being too hot and she warned him that he wouldn't be saying that later when it got colder so it would be best to start a fire now before that happened, but no. His stupid Uchiha genes kicked in with his stubbornness.

She gasped when he pushed her to the side suddenly, sharingan activated. She followed to where he was glaring and saw…well honestly he was the hottest man she's ever seen. His silver hair was slicked back, he had beautiful magenta eyes, and a cocky smirk on his face that she felt intensified how hot he was.

"Well, well, well," he said. "What do we have here?"

"We want nothing to do with the Akatsuki," her big brother spoke up. Oh….she missed that cloak with the red clouds. Still….he was HOT.

"Maybe not," he smirked leaning against a tree lazily. "But the Akatsuki wants something to do with you."

Sakura blushed at how he stared at her when he mentioned the Akatsuki wanting something to do with them. Hidan was glad he came over. She was the perfect girl for him. At first glance anyway.

"What's your name?" he asked casually.

"That's none of your " Daisuke was cut off as his little sister spoke.

"I'm Sakura and this is my big brother Daisuke."

"Business." Daisuke finished weakly, glaring at his little sister.

"Sakura, huh," Hidan said. "Pretty name for a hot girl. It fit you."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm Hidan. Apart of the Akatsuki, obviously. And what of you two?" he asked stepping closer. "By the looks of that sharingan, I'd say you were Uchihas. Then again, I know better."

"We were never accepted by the clan," Daisuke explained. "Our mother wasn't of Uchiha blood so the clan forced us to take her last name and live with her in her clan."

"Ah I heard that story from weasel" Hidan nodded. "That must make you the Harunos."

"You mean Itachi," Sakura assumed. "So he did join the Akatsuki."

"Yeah and he's a pain in my ass," Hidan replied. "Such an uptight dick." Sakura giggled at Hidan response and Daisuke glared at his sister.

"So where are you two coming from?" Hidan asked suddenly.

"None of your business," Daisuke answered coldly before Sakura could. "I appreciate how friendly you've been and all, but we really need to be going."

"Nii-san… "

"Let's go imouto," Daisuke snapped.

Sakura frowned, but followed her brother obediently. She would argue against him any other time, drop a few choice words here and there too, but she knew better than to argue with him when he got like this. He was like their mother. His temper was not something to be tried with. Still, she couldn't help but glance back at the Akatsuki man. He smiled and winked at her and she smirked back. He mouthed "find you later" to her and she nodded, turning back to her brother who was just turning around. He glared again at Hidan and began walking behind Sakura. That guy wasn't going to touch his little sister if he had anything to say about it.

The siblings got back home and Sakura went straight to her room. Partly because she was still angry with her brother for treating her like a baby and partly because she wanted to sneak out to see if she could find Hidan. She knew he was following them back home, she could sense his chakra. She was glad sensing chakra was Daisuke's weak point because if he sensed Hidan following them, who knows what would have happened. Even though she wanted to get out now, she knew it was a terrible idea since she knew Daisuke would come up to her room within the next five minutes to talk to her and get her to stop being mad at him.

"Sakura!" he knocked. Right on time. She sighed and gave him permission to enter her room. He opened the door and closed it gently behind him. "Look, I know you're mad at me," he said.

"Damn right I am," she said. "Why do you always insist on treating me like a fucking baby?"

"Because you're my baby sister and I'll never stop being able to see you that way," he replied. "That man….he is a part of the Akatsuki. They're dangerous. Especially him, I recognized him as the immortal Jashinist."

"Cool!" she let slip. He gave her a look.

"No…Not cool. Especially since he has to sacrifice innocent people regularly to stay that way," he informed her. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you or the way he was prying into our business and I just didn't want him near you, so I got us out of there fast."

"No fucking duh," she said. "Look, I appreciate you looking out for me and everything, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Daisuke sighed and looked to the side.

"I know that," he said. "But like I said, I'm always going to see you as my little baby sister and I'm always going to protect you."

Even though she wanted to be mad still, she couldn't help but release some of the anger. She understood his wanting to protect her. Ever since their mom died, they were all they had left. She was sure she didn't want to lose her brother, anymore than he wanted to lose her. She wrapped her arms around her brother and sighed. "I understand," she said. "I'm sorry."

"I am too," he replied. They pulled away and he sighed again. "Well I'm beat. That mission took a lot out of me. I'm going to get some shut eye."

"Yeah I am too," she said. "Recharge my fucking energy."

"Really?" he asked referring to her dropping the f bomb. She smirked and nodded once.

He rolled his eyes but went to his room. She waited for a good amount of time until she was sure he was asleep before sneaking out her window in to the woods near their house. She peered around before deciding to lean up against a tree with her eyes closed, waiting for him to come out. She felt his chakra get closer to her and she smirked.

"Fucking took you long enough," she said without opening her eyes.

"Mouthy are we?" he teased. "I didn't know your brother would be such a fucking wolf. Thought he was going to chew my dick head off."

"You just met him," she pointed out. "And you just met me. Why are you so fucking interested in us?"

"Just you," he corrected. "You caught my interest when I heard you swearing and yelling."

"I do that," she said.

"What a fucking coincidence," he said. "So do I."

"Why else are you interested in me?" she asked opening her eyes. "You don't want me in to join the shitty Akatsuki do you?"

"We're not shit. Just some of the members are."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm interested because I always said if I ever got a girl for myself I would make sure she had a damn dirty mouth and was fucking hot. You fit the bill, princess."

"I'm fucking flattered," she mumbled. "What makes you think I want to be your girl?"

"I'm hot," he smirked.

She blushed. "So what?"

"You like me," he said stepping closer. "We just met but you feel drawn to me. I'm dangerous and that only draws you in more, doesn't it?"

Her breathing got shallower with each step he took toward her. Soon, he was practically in her face. She could smell his breath and it made her head spin. Her legs were starting to feel like jello, but she kept herself from swooning. No man has ever made her swoon in front of them and she wasn't going to let this one get the satisfaction of seeing her.

"And you like me," she said, turning the tables on him. "You said I'm hot, I've got a dirty mouth. You heard for yourself that I can get a nasty temper."

The turning the tables thing was working very well for her since she could tell that he was getting like she was when he was talking to her the way he had. He almost stepped back, but she grabbed his cloak and prevent him from doing so.

"So what the fuck are we going to do about this?" she whispered.

Before he could control himself, he slammed his lips on hers and pulled her in a desperate kiss. He tried to remember the last time he ever kissed anyone and the only time he could come up with was his mother kissing his forehead. He hadn't gotten the urge to kiss anyone like this. No girl had peaked his interest like she had and Jashin had allowed him to get a girl a long ass time ago. She fit him so perfectly though. Her body pressed against his like she was made for him and her mouth tasted like heaven to him.

He grabbed her face, desperately kissing her as she kissed him back with the same fever. She didn't know what this feeling was inside her. She felt right with him. He was a total stranger, but she felt safe with him. She felt as protected with him as she did with her brother, but it felt like this man would absolutely butcher anyone who would even look at her wrong. Which given his occupation Akatsuki member he probably would. She tangled her fingers in his hair, not wanting to be parted from him but knowing she would soon since her air was running out.

They broke apart when both ran out of air finally, panting through swollen lips.

"Holy… "

Hidan finished "Shit."

They made eye contact and Hidan brushed his thumb across her lower lip. "I don't know what it is about you," he began. "Actually I know what some of it is, but there's more that I don't know….but I feel right with you."

"I feel the same," she said. Then she laughed a little. "This is going to be impossible with my brother."

"We'll meet at night then," Hidan suggested. "We'll meet right here, every night after your brother goes to sleep."

"You'd really come all this way?" she asked. "We were going in opposite directions when you met us first."

"I would to see you," he replied, making her blush again. He smiled and decided red was his favorite color not only for bring the color blood, but for her blush. He kissed her one more time before whispering in her ear. "And tonight is no exception."

She blinked and he was gone, but she sensed he was still near. He probably would be near for a while until tonight when she saw him again. She smiled to herself, feeling her lips before walking back up to the house.

They met there every night. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they kissed, and sometimes they simply cuddled. Sometimes they woke up all animals in the forest with shouting…..whether it was arguing or surrendering themselves to carnal pleasures of the mortals. Daisuke eventually found out after six months, nearly killed Hidan before he remember the man couldn't die so he settled for dismembering him.

It took five days for Sakura to convince her brother to bring Hidan back, which he grudgingly did. He warmed up to Hidan, after a long while and after seeing how he made his little sister happy. Of course Hidan didn't get away without a few very serious threats that he was actually afraid of. The main one he was afraid of was losing his manhood. Hidan eventually left the Akatsuki for Sakura, but kept up the sacrifices to Jashin. He and Sakura also discussed her becoming a Jashinist, her condition begin that she kill criminals only and he do the same. Hidan agreed to the condition, no problem. The person they have to convince now is Daisuke. They're holding off on that though since they need to ease him into their engagement…..

"I'm going to be dismembered again, aren't I?" Hidan asked after they told him. Daisuke nodded. It was worth it though. If Hidan got to be with his foul mouthed and hot girl, he could handle being dismembered a couple of times.


End file.
